Misery
by howlinginside
Summary: She's everything his mom warned him about, but all he can ever want is her... Now if only she didn't reek of sex with another man. Paul/OC, rated M for a reason.


I needed some Paul as well and I had Beth roaming in my head, so I had to start it up. I'll be working on other chapters for my other stories, so don't think I've forgotten about them.

* * *

"So Daddy, why are we movin' again?" A young girl looked up towards her father, who looked a bit nervous. He had off-blonde hair that fell just to the top of his ears while the hair along the back of his head and neck were buzz-cut. His grey eyes seemed worried as he stared down at his curious daughter. She was almost an exact copy of him, same grey eyes, and same pale skin that he had, but her hair was a pale red. He wore a tight white wife beater and a leather jacket decked out in various patches and buttons while the small girl holding his hand wore a simple white and red polka dot dress. The two looked odd, what with the father being so young compared to the little girl clinging to his hand. Sadly, no woman joined the two as they exited the airport. He held a large duffel bag filled with money that he'd prefer not to say where it came from. She had a little backpack filled with her favorite dolly and a rolling bag filled with her clothes.

"We're movin' so your momma can't find us Baby Girl." The man answered, his young face tired and aging him beyond his young years. He could only be about twenty two and the girl had to be around four or five years of age. "Why don't we want momma findin' us, Daddy?" The girl stared up at her father, pouting slightly as he frowned and shook his head. "Because momma aint a good person, Baby Girl." He paused and leaned down to her height, gripping her shoulders gently. "Say, Baby Girl, what's your favoritest name in the entire world?" The father paused as the girl beamed and unzipped her small backpack, pulling out her hand sewn dolly with yellow yarn for hair. "Beth! Beth-Ashley!" She smiled, happier than her father had seen her in a long time. "Would you like your name to be Beth-Ashley?" He asked as the girl gaped at him, her eyes disbelieving before she nodded quickly. "Yes, yes, yes! Daddy! I wanna be Beth-Ashley!" She squealed as he lifted her up and spun her around, grinning widely. "Then your name from now on is Beth Ashley Davis, my Baby Girl." He murmured as he pulled the small girl into a tight hug.

The man and his daughter got into a taxi and drove to one place in particular, Forks, Washington. When he stepped out the vehicle, he was greeted by the scene of a ragged looking man with the same tired eyes he had. They stared at each other before the ragged man invited the man and his daughter inside. "Jesus Charlie, last I saw you was in high school." The man smiled as he laid his daughter down on the couch before walking with the ragged looking man (Charlie) into the other room. "Same to you Philip. Is that..?" Charlie paused as Philip nodded at the mention of his daughter. "Beth Ashley Davis." Philip paused as he leaned against the wall of Charlie's home, who frowned. "Where's her mom?" Charlie asked as he stared at Philip, who froze and slumped his shoulders. "She's dead, Charlie. She's dead." Philip paused and stared at his friend, feeling awful for lying. How else could he explain his predicament? Charlie was an officer, Philip… Philip played for the other side of the law.

"Wow… So, where are you going to stay?" Charlie stared at his best friend from high school, who smiled wryly. "I grabbed all my cash and I'm gonna get a house here in Forks, if I can help it, and start a tattoo place in Port Angeles and make sure my baby girl gets the life she needs." Philip mumbled as he looked at Charlie, who scowled and nodded. "I heard things didn't go well with your lady… Sorry to hear, Charlie." Philip sighed as his friend nodded and shrugged. "Things happen. You're welcome to stay here until you can buy your own place, Phil." Charlie offered as Philip smiled graciously. "Thanks Charlie… And remember, if anything ever happens to me, please take care of my baby girl." Philip mumbled as Charlie shook his head and chuckled. "Phil, you're only twenty two, you'll be fine." Charlie smirked as Philip glared at him. "Promise me, you'll take care of her, Charlie." Philip snapped out as Charlie sobered up and nodded quickly. "I promise, Philip." Charlie sighed as he watched Philip walk into the other room and kiss his baby girl on her forehead while she slept. "Sleep tight, my baby girl, our new life starts here." Philip mumbled to his sleeping child, who curled up tighter and smiled in her sleep.

* * *

"Daddy, I don't like Bella." Philip perked and looked to his baby girl, who was now coming onto her tenth year. "Why is that, Baby Girl?" Philip frowned at his daughter. Typically she liked everyone unless they gave her a good reason to not be liked. "She pulled onto my hair when I was playing with Jacob and she called me a brat." Beth pouted as Philip shook his head and patted his daughter's head. "Well, it's best to ignore her. I can try and talk to Charlie the next time summer comes around, alright?" Philip stared at his baby girl as she nodded, then smiled and went back to playing with Jacob. Philip hated to admit it, but his little girl was growing up to become a fine young woman. Part of him wondered if he could buy a shotgun from Charlie. He needed something other than his looks to fend off the guys that would no doubt be going after his daughter once she hit puberty.

* * *

Philip was correct to dread puberty for his baby girl. She was a petite angel and the boys around her saw that and wanted it. It caused Philip to roar with rage. She was five foot three exactly, and her body was slim. She was toned with lean muscles, her hips formed a light curve, and her breasts weren't huge, but they were perky. Her hair fell down to her rear and was slightly wavy and framed her face. Her lips were a light pink similar to cherry blossoms, and formed a soft pout constantly, while her light grey eyes were large and innocent. The boys at school flocked to her and she didn't even seem to notice at times and she was only in middle school. Philip sighed as he finished up a tattoo of a sparrow on his current client. He nodded his head as they paid and left. He really needed to buy that shotgun before his baby girl ended up hurt.

* * *

At the beginning of high school, Beth was popular. Not just because of her looks, but the tattoos she had. Most assumed she got them to spite her daddy because they thought her daddy wouldn't dare give his baby girl tattoos. How wrong they were. Philip felt if she was going to get tattoos, he needed to be behind the needle. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt his baby girl, ever. As high school continued, though, Philip found his baby girl was a lot like her mother. Too much like her mother, and there was not a damn thing he could do to stop it and it pained him inside.

She managed to talk him into more tattoos, stayed out late, partied, and Philip was sure his perfect little angel wasn't as innocent anymore, but he was at her beck and call. He always would be. When she asked for a motorcycle, he didn't deny her. She asked for a baby blue 2009 Indian Chief, and he gave her just that. Part of him wanted to tell his baby girl to stop growing up, but there was nothing he could do. He could only watch as his baby girl got older, and watch as she dived head first into the unknown, just as he had… He still needed to explain why he ran from Beth's mother and changed her name, but he didn't have the heart to. He was certain she would never believe him, and he couldn't blame her.


End file.
